Butterflies
by MissRae17
Summary: When Cheyenne Martin leaves the comfort of her hometown in rural Wyoming she's forced into the busy world of California, where she meets the one guy who can put butterflies in her tummy without even knowing. Taylor Lautner/OC


_November 21_

_ Twilight came out today…. I have yet to understand what the hype is about. The book was written by an amateur (literally) and the film looks like a complete waste of money and time. I would rather gag myself with a wooden spoon then to see such a film! _

_ Meagan has been attempting to talk me into going to a book signing at the bookstore, she hasn't told me who's signing, but I have a sneaky suspicion it has to do with that God awful book._

Cheyenne chewed on the cap of her ball point pen, staring aimlessly out the window, pretending to see something of interest in the fields.

Cattle were roaming the pen, grazing or strolling towards the makeshift water tank. Wyoming had been home for her entire life and the more she thought about it, the more she would miss it. Once summer came along her parents would be forcing her into moving to California. Sure they would still have the land, but not the mountains Cheyenne enjoyed so much; no instead she would have to make due with the California coast line.

She turned back to her open journal and began to write once more.

_Maybe I'll do this one last thing for her, just because it'll be the last… Ok Twilight, here I come (no matter how much I despise thee)_

That night, after packing the last of her pictures and assortment of decorations, Cheyenne stared at the blank walls and bare furniture. The moving truck would be leaving tomorrow morning and the plane to California departing Saturday, two days from now. Meagan had made plans to pick her up bright and early to head to the bookstore. Cheyenne wasn't looking forward to tomorrow's events but she would grin and bare it for her long time friend.

As she lay in bed her thoughts drifted away from her. Images of herself in cut off shorts and cowboy boots on the beach invaded her mind. Cheyenne liked the beach, but the comfort of the mountains and familiarity of the ranch was like a drug that she couldn't give up. At that moment Cheyenne promised herself that once high school was over she would come back to Wyoming and never leave again, not matter what happens in California.

A rusty 1980 Chevy pulled into the long gravel drive of the Martin's ranch. A pretty little brunette sat in the driver's seat, grinning from ear to ear, and no doubt her eyes were shining beneath her aviator sunglasses. Meagan and Cheyenne could have been mistaken for sisters if it weren't for the fact that Meagan had a model like figure and dark chestnut hair, while Cheyenne's fiery read hair and jade green eyes made her resemble Reba McEntire. Their entire lives these girls had been inseparable, until now of course, but they had grown up with father's that were buddies from high school and co-workers so they had a choice to either play together or with their siblings that annoyed them from day in to day out.

"Chey! Let's go," Meagan's soprano voice rang from the cab of the truck. Cheyenne rushed to slip into her left boot and kiss her mother's cheek before jogging off the front porch and to the pick up. "I hate that you're movin'," Meagan grumbled as she glanced at the movers in her rearview mirror.

"Me too," Cheyenne agreed. The truck was put into reverse and turned around in one semi-smooth motion before the girls were off. Cheyenne stared out the passenger window, gazing at the open plains and occasional cow, God she would miss this.

"You okay," Meagan glanced at her for a second, her brow scrunched in confusion.

"Yeah," Cheyenne answered. Meagan let the conversation fall, she knew what was on Cheyenne's mind and she knew better than to push her friend when it concerned the topic of moving.

"Alright."

Twenty minutes later the girls were walking side by side into the bookstore, a line ended just before the doors. Teenage girls giggled excitedly as the craned their necks in hope to see the person sitting at the back of the store.

"So who is it," Cheyenne asked Meagan. Meagan ignored her at first; craning her neck to get a glimpse of the person she was so excited to see. "Meg," Cheyenne attempted to get her attention once again.

"Oh, sorry," she smiled sheepishly. "His name is Taylor; he played Jake in the movie." Her grin spread from ear to ear as she turned back to the front of the line and began counting the number of girls ahead of them. Cheyenne vaguely remembered a long haired Indian from the film named Jacob, and she had to admit, he was very attractive.

"Okay, well I'm gonna look around some and I'll be back," Cheyenne walked lazily over to the romance section that housed novels by Nora Roberts, Sherrilyn Kenyon, Francis Ray, and Catherine Coulter. As a little girl Mrs. Martin had gotten Cheyenne interested in fairytales and romantic novels and movies, so ever chance she got Cheyenne would by a new book or rent the latest romance video. A book by Lori Handeland caught her attention; a brooding man was depicted in the foreground and behind him a full moon, the title was printed in large red lettering, _Hidden Moon_, it immediately had her interested.

"Hey, Chey come over here," Meagan called to her.

"One sec," she quickly carried the book to the check out counter and paid the $7 the book cost and returned to the line, already reading the first page.

It took nearly fifteen minutes for the girls to reach the front of the line; Cheyenne was still engrossed in her novel. Meagan gently shook her before walking forward and laying a copy of _New Moon_ and a poster on the table. Cheyenne wasn't able to concentrate on the mindless conversation Meagan was attempting to have with the actor, she was too busy staring at his handsome face and cute, boyish grin,

_God, he's beautiful _her mind told her.

"Oh, sorry. This is my friend, Chey," Meagan pulled her forward. Cheyenne offered a small and awkward wave before looking at the table.

A hand appeared in front of her, outstretched and offering a greeting, "I'm Taylor, nice to meet you."

She took the hand with much coaxing from her inner preteen girl, "Cheyenne," a genuine smile appeared when she took notice of his crinkly eyed grin.

_Oh, boy, _she thought to herself. _I just might melt._


End file.
